1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing assemblies, and particularly to a housing assembly having excellent waterproof property and an electronic device using the housing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants) include loudspeakers. Many loudspeakers have an IP67 (Ingress Protection Rating, 6 is a level of protection for solid, 7 is a level of protection for liquid) waterproof film attached to prevent water and/or oil from entering the loudspeaker. However, the IP67 waterproof film is not enough to prevent large amounts of water from penetrating the loudspeaker. Furthermore, the IP67 waterproof film has high acoustic impedance, which reduces a quality of the sound emitted by the loudspeaker.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.